


人生得意须尽欢

by Againsthe



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Againsthe/pseuds/Againsthe
Relationships: Breakdown/Knock Out
Kudos: 3





	人生得意须尽欢

有件事必须说在前头，霸天虎没几个能成大事儿的人，其实也没几个想成大事的人。

这应该并不让人意外，加入霸天虎的人大部分都是些小人物，尤其是最开始的时候。像是矿工啦，平民啦，末路大街的混球啦，屠戮城的胜者组和卡隆的败者组啦。只有少数人是“佼佼者”——注意看那对儿引号，大多数人最初只是想改变自己本来的生活。

所以办砸事儿才是每天的日常，而且是最让人不意外的那种。

还有威震天日复一日的咆哮，不过，有时候办砸了反而才叫达成目标。

比如这回。

但达成目标了也不能免于遭罪。

威震天一般管这叫惩罚，红蜘蛛喜欢把它美化成历练，至于另外两位简单一点儿——他们只管布置，你只管干，否则就完蛋，简单粗暴有逻辑。

所以从各种角度来看，霸天虎的几位高指都是一麻黑的乌鸦，谁也没比谁善良。

顺便，每一个都擅长随机应变和使唤人。

这事儿，简单的说就是击倒和打击被发现了。

要击倒说，多半又得推脱怪打击个头太大又迟钝，但他还会说自己红色的亮眼涂装也得背一半锅，可他就是喜欢自己这身亮闪闪的。

威震天从来不听解释，他只冲人吼，隔着声波架起来的通讯网也是吼，多少人都好奇不说话的情报官怎么受得了这个，但是想想红蜘蛛，好像又没什么不能理解的了。

击倒以前跟打击扯过两句。

生物学家喝了两杯，开了个话头，就半真半假地开始嚷嚷声波带着面具又不说话，说不定就是为了以免自己忍不住。周围一片哄堂大笑。打击默默灌完了自己的能量酒，指指他背后，然后在情报官和他都反应过来之前拎起跑车就跑，像提溜一筐能量块那么顺手而且轻巧。

幸好那天是休假。

仔细算来大概也是最后一次休假，而且还有机会到能量吧瞎扯，后来这么悠闲的时间就没那么多了，连击倒出去跑两圈的闲暇都得打击帮着打哈哈。

“——那就由你们来把他们引开！”威震天一长串咆哮的具体内容，总会在最后一句话里来个简明概要的总结，好让他最愚蠢的下属也听明白这是要干嘛。当然，这也总是分贝最大的一句。

不然呢？击倒一边加速，一边在自己的通讯台里尖叫着。当然，他绝不是在对威震天尖叫，给他一百八十个旁路泵他都不敢。可难道他们还能不跑就站在那儿等着被人抓住吗？汽车人不杀俘虏是不假，名义上也不虐囚，但谁要是受得了他们那套碎碎念的自由权利论，何必加入霸天虎——例如击倒和打击，在一大群飞机坦克里特立独行？

可别提劳工，那都快叫没有人权了。

“我们得想个办法甩开他们。”

击倒可不想一直被碾得满大街乱窜，如果这是竞速还另当别论。但哪门子竞速让人跑得这么狼狈？简直有辱斯文和他的漆，累身又累心。

“可是威震天让我们把他们引开——”

“他又没说要引开多久，他说了吗？他没说，所以差不多就行了。打击，有时候你真得好好动动你的榆木脑袋。”

好吧，榆木脑袋，打击想，他很确定他们的对话有人在听，至于是谁根本不用猜。但，这听起来会很奇怪，但情报官是个好人，至少打击是这么觉得的，虽然他们接触的并不久——接触，是指像现在这样整个中高层结构相对简单，指令直上直下的情况。

要不然，击倒这性格，就算他是被钦点来的“医疗支援”，也该早八百万年就玩儿完了。

是，打击真是这么想的，但他不知道击倒是怎么想的。不过话又说回来，霸天虎对什么事需要上纲上线有条特别清晰的界定线，是那种嘴上说不清但大家心里都门清的线，只要悠着点儿就行。

反正他们也算是引开过了敌人，击倒说得也算是没错，嗯，没错的。

“前面有个峡谷。”

“我看到了，哼。”

这时候击倒的下一句可以说“接下来我们分头行动”，但是好吧，他没有。

打击清晰地听到了击倒的离合器挂挡声，很轻，但非常清脆，和他自己的截然不同。他有那么一点儿庆幸自己最终还是听了击倒的建议选了现在的伪装形态，否则他要跟得上他可能比现在还要累得多，而且，这显然不是跑车的最高速度。

有时候击倒会想自己怎么受的了打击这种大铁疙瘩型的钝人，有时候打击也会想自己为啥会和一个自负又自说自话的人走到那么近。

这解释不了，人和人之间的关系总是这么神奇，分分合合纠缠不清，命中注定会交织的总会交织，人类管这叫姻缘。

恶。

塞伯坦人对这些碳基生物的观感实属不好，不过击倒觉得他们至少还有一点可取之处——保养品不错。

打击持保留意见。

他们以相当高的速度一头扎进了峡谷，这绝对算是危险驾驶，小石子崩到底盘能让最老练的赛车手就地翻车，但塞伯坦人你永远不能按常理度量。

击倒再次加速，打击吊在他身后，至于追兵则在更远的地方。他们躲进了一条侧隙，几秒钟后几辆汽车呼啸而过。

暂时安全了，至少暂时如此。

不要被忙着“重要事务”的威震天发现，不要被到处乱飞大呼小叫的空指发现，在汽车人们回过神他们追丢了之前，一小段没人打扰的时间。

打击习惯性地站在靠外一点的位置上，不仅是因为他后进来，他只是习惯。这样如果有什么事情发生，他那身厚重的防弹装甲总比跑车亮闪闪的车门有用。

“进来点——”击倒发出了不一样的声音，总有点主意的跑车从后头抓住打击的背板，用力拽了一下，“我可不想因为你露在外面导致我们再被发现一回。”

他真能拽得动打击？反正他进去了。

击倒拉着他往裂隙的深处去，好吧，厚重的岩石也能阻碍扫描。

打击很少反对击倒，跑车的小聪明不是总对，但总是无伤大雅，打仗的人想得很穿，不然那叫跟自己的日子过不去，精神不强韧点的人可活不了多久。

然后，然后他们总得找点事打发时间。

“你转过来。”

“啥……！”

跑车的嘴唇很凉，还有一股车内清新剂的味道。柑橘的甜味混着柠檬的清爽，击倒自己挑的。打击当时不在，他在船上，给偷溜去人类城市里的跑车打掩护。击倒没忘了给打击带一瓶，那味道可重多了。他觉得合适，但打击不喜欢这种人类制造品，它们让他觉得怪怪的——后来那瓶香氛就一直搁在击倒的充电室里，很偶尔的时候会用上一回，即便如此也留下了一点儿淡淡的烟味。

柑橘和柠檬的味道沿着打击机体内的风路循环了一圈，染上了越野车的味道又回到了击倒的口腔中。跑车的发声器里模糊地出现了一个满意的低音，打击被他拉着弯下腰，在狭小的空间里几乎把红色跑车整个掩在身下，直到被一把推开。

“Break——”击倒拉长音调，吐出舌头，用手指摸了摸舌尖然后放到眼前，淡紫色的液体和电解液一同在他的指尖上化开，他抬眼剜了打击一刀，“你真该好好练练接吻。”

打击熟门熟路地接住击倒甩来的眼刀，这点轻飘飘的力度都还不够划破他的表漆。再说是谁不打招呼就偷袭来着？

击倒表示他打招呼了。

打击有条原则：不要跟自己喜欢的人争辩。一般来说，这个喜欢的人特指击倒。

“我该怎么练？”打击老老实实。

答案是毋庸置疑的。

柑橘和柠檬的气味再次涌进打击的风道，击倒的齿板和他轻磕了一下。越野车厚实的车前甲折叠在他的胸前，实话说有点儿影响动作。击倒拉着他更深地俯下身。他已经彻底靠在了身后的岩壁上，打击的手掌轻轻扶着他的腰。

跑车保养细致的护甲手感优良，但是打击没多久可以感受这些，因为还有更需要他关注的事情。

击倒的舌头很灵活，柑橘的气味逐渐变得浓郁，直到彻底压过另一个香调，甜蜜地缠绕在打击的齿间。越野车有些控制不住自己，气流快速地在风道中循环，引起一阵沉重的共鸣。他在想击倒闪烁的火种究竟带着何种魔力，还是他这身闪亮护甲的折射角度带着某种迷惑人的频率。和他在一起时，打击经常会莫名地忘记周围——环境，声响，其他人，只留下视觉中心唯一的一个人。

打击已经忘了外面还有追兵在搜索他们，或者说，他让自己不要想起来还有这么回事。击倒也是如此，这样好的机会和气氛，错过了可太让人遗憾了。

不解风情可不是体面人的风格。

他们拥在一起，打击像是要把跑车揉碎进他的怀里，好让两人的火种连最后一点距离也消失。击倒会说他只有这时候才最欣赏打击的力量，更少儿不宜的话题就不必公开声明了，面甲总还是不能直接丢在地上的。

唇齿相连，液体交换，两个人的风道循环都有些乱套。击倒一再牵引着打击，但在他评价里，不管多少次他都仍然做得生涩又笨拙，充满了打击特色。

“唔……Break，我再说一次。”击倒终于还是忍不住推开了身上人一点儿，在换气的罅隙里咕哝道，“别咬得这么用力，痛。”

打击嗯了一声，像是心不在焉。不，当然不，他没有什么时候比现在更专注。明黄色的光镜停留在跑车液体润湿的嘴唇上，点点的高光点下隐藏着隐隐约约的点点齿痕。

打击承认每当这种话时候，他都有一点窃喜。

谁都知道击倒把自己的机体看得跟命一样重要，划破了一点儿漆都会大呼小叫。就连在威震天眼里，对他的惩罚最刻骨铭心的也只不过是刮花他的漆。但是有谁知道像个跟班似的不起眼地跟着击倒的打击有这样那样的特权，划花了漆不过是负责补上，更别说还能在他身上留下痕迹。

咬破的舌尖，唇上的齿印，打击不会做得太过分让人发现，击倒也只假装自己没看出来他根本是故意。

什么笨拙。

一点儿各自的小秘密罢了。

“你有在听我说话吗？”打击的视线一动不动，击倒佯装愠怒，尖锐的手指在打击的后颈上抓挠一下。别闹了，打击看着他看到入迷出神只会让击倒特别高兴，他只是一点儿都不会表现出来。

“唔，嗯，我在听。”后者立刻假装自己刚刚回神，吱吱唔唔地顾左右言他，“我在想……呃，我们是不是应该走了？”

“那么着急做什么，反正还没人来找我们。”跑车不以为然地眯起光镜。

这绝对是击倒特色的回答。打击点点头，该说根本就是意料之中，包括接下来的。

“再来一次。”击倒抓着他的肩膀，这一次他踮起了脚，“认真点儿学着。”

面对霸天虎领袖的质问，打击眼观鼻鼻观心，他的级别才够击倒的一半儿高，还远不到能在灰色暴君面前试图解释。

解释什么？这还用问，失败，当然是失败。

“我让你们把敌人引开！”威震天继续咆哮道，“可是才一个转眼那些讨厌的、让人憎恨的汽车人就又回来干扰我们的进程！”

不得不说，暴君自有他的威严。

打击瞄着在风暴中心的击倒，击倒则偷瞄了一眼在舰桥不起眼角落里操作着一台计算矩阵的情报官。情报官仿佛什么都没听到一样专注的盯着他的屏幕，于是击倒心里便有了底。

“我的陛下——”他用一句尊述开头，绘声绘色地详细描述了自己和打击如何在荒原上狼狈地被敌人追逐以及如何甩开敌人重整旗鼓，然而奈何他们手里并没有足够吸引敌人注意力的东西，敌人还是回到了更重要的地方。

半真半假的描述掺和在一起，一旁的红蜘蛛露出了微妙的表情。

常年被欺诓的威震天表现出了恰到好处地质疑，表现出其实我是例行公事的暗示，但仍然咆哮着：“但你们回来的时间远比这迟。”

“这……”击倒尴尬地卡了个壳。

峡谷里的事情天知地知，要是真扯破了告诉威震天他们在那儿躲着干啥，再宽宏大量的领导人都要现场给你翻脸。

打击结束了自己眼观鼻鼻观心的沉默，决心把锅揽到自己身上：“那是个意外，陛下，击倒不愿意丢下我，而我受了伤无法行动。”

“声波？”威震天回过头。被点名的情报官沉默地转过身，作为领袖无处不在的监视者，他点点头，帮助肯定了打击的说法——尽管事实并非如此。

打击知道他是个好人。

“很好。”于是威震天摆了摆手，“我很高兴听到我的部下彼此不离不弃。”

红蜘蛛的表情更微妙了。空指在打击和击倒、威震天和声波之间转来转去，像是抓到了一根鸡毛的黄鼠狼：“威震天大人，我认为——”

击倒藉越一步抢过话头：“我们可以走了吗？”

“可以。”威震天今天似乎格外宽宏大量，他摆手压下了红蜘蛛找事的话头，示意击倒带着打击离开舰桥。

晚点休息时，他们听说虽然被汽车人搅了一通，但总体作战计划还挺成功。

或许这就是为什么威震天没有追究。

“看来我们能清闲几天。”击倒露出了轻松加愉快的神色。跑车正懒洋洋地趴在自己的充电床上，享受来自打击的补漆和抛光服务。他的手法熟练得与专业人士相比也不遑多让，砂轮在漆面上轻巧地划过，轻微的震颤传递进传感器，酥麻得让人生不起动弹的欲望。

后背上的划痕来自依靠在岩壁上，但就算它们不在他够不着的地方，他也会要求打击来做。打击很少提问，但击倒享受他更多的是他的专注，视线的巡梭和小心翼翼的动作。他轻哼了一声，几近闭上光镜。

“我要趁这个机会好好放松一下。”

一无所知的打击在心里赌上自己三天的能量补给，押他一定是在想着怎么出去兜风。

可惜击倒不知道他在想什么，要不然他就可以把这些补给肆意地收入囊中。

打击想得还是太简单。

尤其是经历过峡谷里的一下午之后。

“击倒？”磨砂轮离开了跑车的护甲片，打击提着在他手里显得小巧的机器叫了他一声，“看看怎么样？”

跑车侧了个身看向他，像是刚刚从迷糊中被惊醒，红色的光镜有点迷蒙，盯着越野车一阵猛瞧。

半晌，他哦了一声，突然起身抓住他。

“打击，你真是个榆木脑袋。”

咕噜似的声音从接收器旁轻轻巧巧地划过，激起一阵搔痒似的电路回荡。

“不只是我，这几天我们都很空。”


End file.
